Doctor who fic, Bender
by sherdocwho
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory are all seperated. When they reunite, something seems wrong with the doctor. It's up to Amy, Rory, and a little girl to figure it out. I've decided that this takes place right after Amy and Rory get married, (i think...) so this is when she was amy-napped. Thanks for reading! Please review, please correct any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

**This is before Angels Take Mannhatten. (sorry if i spelled that wrong.) Just an idea I had one day. Not sure how long this will be. If anything is amiss let me know. Thanks for reading!**

The doctor was in a generally good mood. Amy was in a great mood. Rory was feeling a bit grumpy, but that was ok, he was Rory. The doctor had decided not to tell the couple where they were going; they probably wouldn't make it there any way. The doctor reflected on how many times he had messed up on that aspect. He giggled simultaneously as he did often. Amy and Rory had no reaction to this. They were used to it. They all had some idea on how much trouble they were about to face. They were used it.

The tardis landed with a jerk. As usual. The doctor stepped out as usual, throwing his arms up, and instantly recognizing the year as 30137. Amy and Rory stepped out, blinking and surveying the vast assortment of buildings. They had landed in the parking lot of a seemingly famous restaurant, judging by the number of people that were there. The doctor sniffed.

"I think they serve… glotonus porec… as their most famous dish… and dessert… flatonussri… no flatanussri." Amy ignored the doctor's comments. She was used to it. Rory was hungry, so he paid attention.

"What does… glop…gllot…?"

"Glotonus porec."

"Yeah, that. What does it taste like?"

"Uh… sort of like squid, beans, and chicken. Oh, and a little dash of pasta."

"Ok… how about the desert?"

"Ooh, it's very good, tastes like a pie, mixed with some ice cream cookie. A bit of cinnamon."

Rory liked the sound of that.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go get some!"

"Oh of course we will. Once we find Amy."

Rory turned and stared. Amy was indeed gone. As usual.


	2. Chapter 2

AMY

Amy had taken in the landscape instantly. The sky had turned a light purple; the grass was a sort of gold. She heard the doctor jabbering about the restaurant, which she knew Rory would want to visit. Ha. Rory. She grinned nostalgically. Since Amy didn't really want to go to the restaurant, she wandered as Rory inquired about dessert. Suddenly, she noticed something. It was… a glowing ball. Now, Amy had seen all sorts of glowing balls, but this one in particular called to her. It was as if it wanted to help, to heal. She walked toward the glowing orb. It moved, and the feeling was lost. The orb shot off into the distance. Amy followed.

RORY

He hadn't even seen her leave. He wanted to punch himself. He felt a special need to protect her. Even after the pandorica. Rory wanted to run, run run run until he found her. But first, he needed to know where exactly Amy was. And for that, Rory could only turn towards one person. The doctor. He would know. He turned around, to find- nothing. "Doctor? Doctor, where are you!?" Rory began to panic.

THE DOCTOR

The doctor wasn't very worried about Amy's disappearance; she did this all the time. He would just locate her, she would have found something, and they would investigate. Easy. The doctor was about to consult Rory, who was staring into the spot where they had last seen Amy. He turned, but something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glowing orb. It felt… good. He settled on good. It wanted to- to heal him. It wanted to calm him, solve everything, and make it peaceful. He staggered toward it, dazed. Suddenly, it zipped off, leaving a trail of itself, and a confused doctor following in its wake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follow! About to get exciting, most of my stories have really long introductions. Just a placeholder till the first climax comes in. (by the way, I don't think the Doctor and Amy have fed Rory for awhile...)**

RORY:

"Great. Just great." The doctor and Amy had left him behind. Again. Geez, what had been so important that they had to leave him? Rory decided to head back to the tardis. For another long wait. He started to saunter towards it, but his nose stopped him. A waft of cinnamon and cookie coming from the restaurant invaded his nostrils. What was that dessert called again?

AMY

Amy ran. She ran. Ran so, so fast to that orb. It wanted to help, to cure. Amy wanted it to. She stumbled. Amy didn't really notice she had fallen till the orb stopped, and darted over to her hand. It was bleeding. The orb of glowing objects hovered over the wound. They pulsed around it, getting brighter and dimmer as they pulsed. Some of them went to her stomach, and seemed to disappear into it. She instantly felt better. Her mood improved, her stomach stopped pounding. The orb left, no longer giving off the feeling. Amy got up, ready to take on an armada. It was then that she noticed her hand. No cut no blood. It was cured. Just like the rest of her.

THE DOCTOR

The doctor was very confused. He knew hypnotism when he got it, but this was a different kind. He knew he shouldn't be following the glowing ball, but he couldn't stop. It was almost like… the realization hit him. He didn't _want _to stop following. The thing only wanted to help him, somehow. How could anything help him though? He was broken in a different way than others. His injuries weren't physical. What _was _this thing anyway? He tried to place it, but his mind was a bit too busy being controlled.

RORY

Rory entered the restaurant. It was bigger on the inside. Thousands of people gathered around a small alien, which seemed to performing. More crowded a bar tender, who was up to his… third eye in orders. Rory realized this must be the fast food portion of the place. He travelled slowly to the back door, taking in all the sights, smells and sounds. There were a lot of them. He quietly ignored the drunken men garbling at him. Finally, he made his way to a quainter room. Rich, posh looking humans sat, chortling about dalek knows what, all the while gobbling down the dessert. Rory stared lustfully at the food, almost drooling in anticipation. He automatically reached for his pocket, to access his quid. Wait… this was a place in the future. The future probably had different types of payment. He couldn't pay with regular old quid. Malicious thoughts of stealing the money, or the dessert typed into his head. Rory Williams was going to get his hands on that food. One way or the other.


	4. Chapter 4

THE DOCTOR

The Doctor had cornered the orb. He approached slowly, reaching out his hand.

_She reached out her hand, all her troubles fading away._

The Doctor began to feel all the things that had troubled him melt away; the time war, Rose, Donna, the Master, all the people wrongly hurt, all those scared faces before they fell. All that mattered was him, and the glowing mass before his eyes.

_All that mattered was the orb and her. That's all._

Some little insignificant voice in that back of the Doctor's mind told him not to touch it. Not this second.

_A little instinct told her not to touch it, not at this moment. "_They are connected_!" What was connected? _

"_They are connected_!" What was connected? The Doctor decided to ignore his gut, and touch the orb. It's not like he had much of a choice anyway.

_She decided to touch the orb. Well, she didn't really decide. The orb, not being able to decide between the Doctor and Danie, had chosen them both. Wait! Danie though. Who is the Doctor!?_

Who is Danie!? The Doctor tried to pull away, but it was too late. His hand made contact, and miles away, so did Danie. What the Doctor and Danie hadn't noticed was a thin strand of the orb trailing off into the distance.

_The orbs must be connected to another one. The thought was processed as soon as the word _Doctor _echoed through her mind. Her hand made contact._

A slicing pain ran through the doctor. It ripped him up, tore at his hearts. He felt as if his soul was being pulled out. It was. He yelled out in pain, and arched his back. A blue wisp of him shot out of his mouth.

_She cried out hoarsely, and threw her head back. Her mouth opened, and a green wisp of her shot out._

**The two wisps intertwined wrapping around each other, then parting ways, shooting towards the wrong owners.**

A green light pushed its way into the Doctor's empty soul. He fell to the ground.

_A blue light forced its way into Danie's soul. She collapsed._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am liking where this is going. Thanks for the reviewing, means a lot! **

AMY

Amy didn't chase the orb too far, and she made it back to the tardis without much confusion. She looked around. Amy had expected the doctor to be geeking out over the present future. She expected Rory to be listening to some extent, but mostly focused on the restaurant. What she found was absolutely no one in sight. Amy was not very worried about the doctor. He was a time lord. He could handle a lot, right? She was more focused on finding out where Rory had gone off to. The first place that came to mind was the restaurant of course. Rory had seemed interested in the dessert, which smelled pretty good to Amy. She figured even if there wasn't a possibility of Rory being inside, she would have gone in anyway. Amy followed the smell into the building.

RORY

He was going to get the food. Rory thought of various ways to nab it, or pick-pocket someone to buy it. Wait… why was he thinking like this? Rory Williams was a nice guy. He didn't steal. Rory began to back towards the door, feeling a bit guilty. As he began to back away, the smell hit his nose again. Guilt was erased from his mind, replaced by lust. His eyes grew wide, and a crazy grin was slowly plastered to his face. He was going to get that food. No. Matter. What.

AMY

Amy walked into a chaotic mess. People, if you could call them that, were running in all directions, creating mass pandemonium. They were all screaming out, in a sort of foreign language. _Why can't I understand them? _Amy could usually understand all alien languages, but she couldn't quite decipher this one. She automatically began to search for the source of the shouting. It was what the doctor would do. She made her way to the back room of the place, to find bits of food strewn about, and some cream coloured pie piled high. On top of the pile sat Rory.

"RORY!? What are you doing!?"

Amy looked at her newlywed, and saw the crazed look on his face. That food he was sitting on looked good… wait! No, no. she had to get Rory out of here. They were being influenced by something. She slowly made her way up the mountain of pie thingies, as not to upset her husband.

"NO, NO GET AWAY!"

Rory practically roared. Amy jumped, not expecting his voice to carry as far as it did.

"Rory. Listen to me. You're being controlled by… those pies. You need to get a grip!"

Rory was not impressed. He shrieked, and threw some of the dessert at Amy.

"RORY! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Amy's attempts were futile. Rory just sat there, guarding his hoard. Amy was fed up with him. She thought. What would the doctor do? He would figure out what was stronger than the hypnosis of pie. What came before food, in the prehistoric world?

RORY

Rory had it. It was all his, all his. His food. Amy. Amy wanted his food. Well he wouldn't let her have it. She couldn't have any. She yelled something. The noise agitated Rory; he took it as a battle cry. He had one of his own. As Rory returned the cry, he threw some pie at Amy, hoping to deter her, or maybe just give her a little, since she was his wife. Wife… Amy? Rory was brought out of his state, just a smidge. He could see Amy had her thinking face on. Why? He noticed her thoughts leaving her. She began to speak.

"If you're going to act like that, we might just leave you here! If you love that pie more than your own wife, we'll just go!"

Amy began to tear up with anger.

"You'll never see me, or the doctor! And-and-and…"

She couldn't think of anything else to say. Amy gave up, and slid down, walking out the door. Rory stared, and looked at his pile sheepishly. He slid down, and stalked quietly after her.

AMY

Amy was mad. Why was Rory so stupid sometimes!? Why hadn't she fed him!? Where in the universe was the doctor!?

"And _who_ is following me!?"

Amy turned round, and saw a very guilty looking Rory. She was speechless for a few moments.

"Rory! Ugh, how many times? I get myself all worked up and worried and then you're fine!"

Rory smiled sheepishly, biting his lower lip. Amy smiled as well, and pulled him close.

"That's one problem solved. Now, we just have to find the doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a short chapter, sort of a Danie intro... Thanks for reading!**

THE DOCTOR

A pounding sensation. Cold, hard ground. Something on his head he didn't recognise. Smallness, like he or his surroundings were smaller. And that out of place feeling he got when... He regenerated. The doctor bolted upwards. Had he regenerated!?

"Testing, one tw-"

He grabbed at his throat, finding his words unusually high-pitched. The doctor grabbed his chest.

"I'm a GIRL!"

He squeaked.

"Oh, um, uh, ahem, ah, uh-"

The doctress whirled around in a circle, trying to contemplate his girlyness. He looked at his hair. It was long, a sort of flowing fiery red. Red.

"Ginger! FINALLY!"

The doctor looked at his fingernails. They were painted bright tardis blue. She grinned.

"This is new... what will I tell Amy! And Rory!"

The doctress knew the couple would have a hard time getting used to a female him...

"How did I regenerate anyway!?"

The doctor always pretty much knew one way or the other. But this had been a complete mystery. He tried to replay the events just before regenerating in his head, but found his thoughts slightly muddled, as usual after regenerating. But his brain was way off.

"Musta been half of a regeneration, bound to be some peculiar side effects. Better get back to the gang, don't wanna keep them waiting!"

After duly noting the loss of personality change, the doctor stumbled back to her tardis.

DANIE

Danie woke up. She felt taller. Her head hurt as she slowly made her way towards the sky. Had she grown!? Perhaps some jerk had slipped a serum into her drink. She sighed.

Danie gasped. Her sigh sounded... manly?

"Uhhh Testing?"

Sure enough. A funny little man's voice emanated from Danie's mouth. Was it her mouth? She felt her jaw. A long angular chin passed through slender fingers. She looked at the clothes.

"A bowtie! Really! And suspenders... GREAT MAN FOR A BODY SWAP!"

She shuddered, and sassed around a bit more.

"Great. Just great. I happen to get captain underpants. Ugh and happen to be related. They say it happens to everyone. WHY HIM! UGH."

Danie put his hands to her chest, signifying her sass. Her eyes slowly widened, as she looked at this man's chest. Not one, but TWO beats played out.

"A timelord!"

How had she instantly known...?

Danie Noble swallowed.


End file.
